


Oh My God!

by eternal_moonie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Stiles learns some information.Again, apologies for a sucky summary.





	Oh My God!

"Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod."

Mieczyslaw Stilinski could not contain his excitement since finding out about him, but it came with a price, a big one.

His lover who he had not heard from in years, Derek Hale, was wanted for mass murder!!


End file.
